Romeu & Julieta
by Nara Nick
Summary: Duas famílias inimigas,dois jovens apaixonados e a história de amor mais famosa de todos os o se pode viver,quando se ama o impossível? Sasuhina Sou péssima com resumos ;x
1. Chapter 1

**_Romeu e Julieta_**

_-Naruto não me pertence e a história de Romeu e Julieta também não-_

_Weee Shekespeare deve estar se revirando no tumulo agora xD_

_Bem acho que não preciso resumir a hitória,mas para aqueles que não conhcem a história é a seguinte: Haviam duas familias inimigas por gerações,porem um jovem de uma das familias e uma moça da outra familia se apaixonam dando inicio a história toda._

_Na História original como a maioria deve saber o fim é tragico,porem eu ainda não sei o que fazer da minha...não sei se mato ou não eles,isso eu decido ao decorrer da fic.E se os leitores quiserem ajudar a decidir eu agradeço ;D_

_Aviso[1]: Julieta vai ser a Hinata e o Romeu vai ser o Sasuke _

_Aviso[2]: Eu não sei se sou uma boa escritora T.T mas vou fazer o possivel para conseguir entrete-los e não matar ninguém de desgosto por ler a fic_

_Aviso [3]: Na verdade é um pedido e não um aviso .......Reviews poooooooooooorfavoooooooooooor *--*_

_Vamos ao que interessa....._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1 - A Festa**

-

-

Na quase sempre pacífica cidade de Konoha duas familias mantinham absoluto Uchiha e os Hyuuga,duas familias extremamente ricas,influentes e tradicionais;porém inimigas.

Não se sabe ao certo como,quando ou porque essa rivalidade começou,mas Konoha inteira ja aprendera a lidar com ,desde os mais velhos até os mais novos sabiam que jamais se devia mencionar um Hyuuga na frente de um Uchiha ,ou ao contrário,e que quando pessoas das duas famílias se cruzavam o resultado era sempre uma briga violenta.

Não se sabia o motivo de tanto ódio entre as familias,mas...o pior ainda estava por vir.

----------------xXx----------------

- Hinata! Como você está tanto sua mãe.

Ela já estava de pé cumprimentando muitas e muitas pessoas a 2 horas e isso era o que ela mais ouvia,o quanto lembrava a sua mã sabia, mas tímida como era ficava envergonhada e com as bochechas vermelhas,o que não era muito dificil graças a sua pele alva, sempre que era elogiada,e agradecia como a boa e educada moça de familia que era,a cada por trás daquele sorriso angelical ela escondia o cansaço e continuava a cumprimentar a olhos perolados ja haviam perdido a conta de quantos convidados ela ja havia cumprimentado só nos últimos minutos,o pior era que não reconhecia nem metade deles.

- Deviam te deixar aproveitar sua festa Hina-chan.- Disse uma garotinha de aparentemente 10 anos com olhos perolados iguais aos de Hinata e cabelos negros ,que vestia um kimono azul.

- Quando tiver a minha idade vai descobrir que não só de diversão se faz uma festa- Falou sorrindo passando a mão da cabeça da mais nova.

-Ainda bem que sou nova então- Ao falar isso voltou a brincar com um grupinho de crianças perto de uma árvore.

-Parbéns Hinata !!!!

- Tenten! Que bom ve-la.-Falou Hinata pela primeira vez no dia esboçando um sorriso sincero ao ver a jovem de cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate.

-Achou que eu não viria a sua festa?- Falou a jovem com falsa indignação

-Eu sabia que viria- Respondeu Hinata sorrindo

-Hinata,va se divertir um pouco.Não é mais necessário que receba os convidados - Disse um homem de semblante sério olhos igualmente perolados e cabelos longos e negros a Hinata.

-Obrigada papai. - Agradeceu ela

Assim que viu que seu pai ja havia saido de perto Hinata pegou a mão da amiga e levou-a para dentro de sua casa,onde podiam conversar sem serem por todos discretamente para que não percebessem a pressa em fugir do ambiente pelos fundos da casa e foram para o quarto de Hinata que ficava do lado oposto do jardim onde era dada a ela conseguia evitar o barulho quando davam festas em sua casa.

Hinata empurrou a porta delicadamente se sentou-se no futon sendo imitada por Tenten.

-Ainda bem que só se faz aniversário uma vez por ano-Falou Hinata com um doce sorriso estampado em seu rosto

-Nunca vi alguém com tanto medo de festas quanto voce Hinata. -Riu Tenten

-Não tenho medo de festas,só não gosto de ser o centro das atenções.

-Eu entendo,sempre tão tímida.É difícil para voce lidar com tantas pessoas.

-Nunca fui boa com palavras.- Dizia ao encarar suas mãos que repousavam em suas pernas

-Hum.... Hinata é...o seu..primo...Neji...já chegou?

-Já,já chegou.E vai ficar encantado ao vê-la - Respondeu sorrindo

-Você acha?- Falou Tenten tentando esconder o rosto corado ,pelo comentário de Hinata.

-Tenho certeza! Tenten você está deslumbrante.-Falou como um incentivo a amiga.

-Olha quem esta parecendo uma princesa Hinata.

-Nã...-Hinata parou de falar ao ouvir a batida na levantou do futon ajeitando seu longo Kimono branco,com certa dificuldade graças ao tamanho das mangas do kimono.

-Entre

-Hinata-sama ,Tsunade-sama esta lá fora e quer te cumprimentar.- Quem abrira a porta era um belo rapaz,poucos anos mais velho que Hinata,de olhos perolados e cabelos longos e castanhos,excepicionalmente bem vestido.

-A-ah é claro! Obrigada Neji-Nii-san

-Ahh Oi Neji -Falou desconcertada Tenten

-Tenten....Está muito bonita- Falou o rapaz também desconcertado

-Ahh Obrigada Neji,você também esta muito bem.

Hinata ria internamente da cena,os três iam em direção a e Tenten calados e olhando para o chão,talvez envergonhados pela troca de elogios ainda a pouco,e Hinata entre os dois,calada,como de costume.

----------------xXx----------------

-Sasuke voce ficou louco,só pode estar louco- Berrava um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis correndo atrás de outro rapaz

-Quieto que nos peguem?-Falou um rapaz moreno de cabelos negros espetados e olhos cor de ônix parando em frente a um grande muro

- O que voce pretende fazer agora grande Uchiha Sasuke? - Perguntou nervoso porém em tom mais baixo o loiro.

-Pular o muro

-Voce ficou louco não é?Isso é suicídio.- Naruto falou ainda indignado

-Então porque você veio seu baka?-Retrucou Sasuke em tom desafiador

-Pra evitar que você se metesse em confusão

-Eu sei me virar Naruto,não sou que nem você.-Falou Sasuke ja começando a escalar o muro,sendo seguido por Naruto

-Tudo bem gê se não te matarem aqui,o seu pai te mata - Falou Naruto com certa dificuldade enquanto subia o muro

Ao chegarem no topo do muro Sasuke e Naruto puderam contemplar a festa,um pouco longe,mas puderam ver a beleza e capricho da decoraçã brancas pernduradas nas árvores,muitos arranjos de flores brancas e fitas brancas por todo olhou satisfeito e pulou,Naruto fez o mesmo,ainda contrariado.

-Naruto, é uma festa,você está lembrado?

-É dificil sorrir quando se está entre inimigos Sasuke.- Falou Naruto,muito bravo

- Vão perceber sua tensão se continuar com essa cara- Disse Sasuke num tom muito cinico

-E voce acha que o primo da aniversáriante e seu inimigo número um,Hyuuga Neji não vai te reconhcer?

-Qual é a chance do Hyuuga me ver entre tantos muita gente aqui Naruto,então se misture aos convidados e aproveite a festa.-Dizendo isso Sasuke deu um tapa no ombro do amigo e saiu de trás de uma árvore se misturando as pessoas que chegavam para a logo fez o mesmo,muito contrariado,sabia que entrar na casa do inimigo era a ultima coisa que ele devia fazer,mas era quase impossível deter de uma coisa ele tinha certeza,isso ainda ia dar em confusão.

----------------xXx-----------------

Hinata conversava com a grande lider de Konoha,a Hokage Tsunade,mas não prestava muita atenção na conversa,era tão que Tsunade terminou Hinata finalizou a conversa com um 'Muito obrigada por vir' e um sorriso tímido,saiu andando pela festa a prcura de Tenten,tarde demais,ela já tinha perdido a amiga para e Neji conversavam de baixo de uma árvore,ela podia sentir a atmosfera amorosa entre os dois,chegava a ser engraçado,Neji que era sempre tão arrogante e cheio de si, tão sem jeito graças a uma dois formavam um casal muito bonito,Hinata sorriu e deu meia volta,indo para outra direção,não pretendia atrapalhar o romance dos dois,queria mesmo que eles se acertassem,embora isso fosse muito complicado graças a falta de coragem de ambos nesse quesito.

Resolveu passear pela festa,seus olhos perolados olhavam tudo,como a boa observadora que era não deixava os detalhes passarem,desde a conversa dos mais velhos ,até os risos das crianças que corriam pela ém ao virar seu rosto para uma mesa enfeitada com flores Hinata teve sua atenção capturada,seus sentidos perdidos e sua respiração,bom ela nem sabia se ainda conseguia respirar.O que ela viu? A pessoa que dali em diante mudaria a sua vida,mesmo que ela ainda não soubesse disso,aquele era o rapaz mas lindo que ja havia visto em toda sua vida,um rosto tão perfeito,a pele clara que contrastava com os cabelos negros dele,alto,corpo bem definido,era percepitivel mesmo com os trajes formais,e por fim o que mais capturara sua atenção,os olhos dele,cor de ônix,nunca havia visto olhos como os dele,nunca havia visto alguém como ele,era de longe o rapaz mas belo que ela ja havia tentava de todas as formas lembrar dele,de seu nome,mas logo concluíu que não o conhecia,pois se conhecesse como poderia te-lo esquecido? Seu coração estava descompassado,e sua respiração acelerada,e por mais que tentasse não conseguia desviar os olhos dele.O que estava acontecendo com ela?Será que estava doente? Ela não entendia,mas por mais estranho que fosse,não queria parar de olha-lo,não queria perde-lo de vista,queria que durasse para sempre,aquele momento ela não consegia enxergar ou pensar em nada que não fosse ele.

---------------xXx--------------

Um anjo? Foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou ao ver o rosto cabelos azulados apenas com a franja e duas mechas soltas,toda de branco,a pele tão alva,e aqueles olhos,todo Hyuuga tinha os olhos daquela cor,mas os dela,os dela eram diferentes,podia se ver a pureza,a inocência e a beleza daqueles olhos de se encantara tão facíl por uma pessoa?Como ela conseguia ser tão encantadora?Não conseguia parar de olhar aqueles olhos,seu corpo não respondia ao seu a mulher mais linda que ja havia visto,parecia tão intocavel,tão com toda certeza era diferente de qualquer outra garota que ja tenha passado por sua sentia medo,um medo estranho,um medo incomum,um medo único,o medo de perde-la,o medo de não poder te-la,e isso o olhos,os olhos que de agora em diante ele queria poder ver para sempre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Continua......_

_Ta aí o primeiro capitulo,espero que não tenha ningém com remorso de ter perdido tempo lendo xD _

_Tomara que tenha ficado bom ;)_

_Desculpem pelos erro de português T.T é que digitar o portugu~es certinho é mais dificil do que parece,e eu sempre esqueço dos acentos._

_Se alguém quiser fazer alguma critica,sugestão,xingamento,ou coisa do tipo deixem uma review e eu respondo no próximo capitulo._

_Agora apertem aquele retangulo bonitinho logo ali,e me deixem feliz xD_


	2. Quando olhares se encontram

_**Romeu e Julieta**_

_- Naruto não me pertence,e a história de Romeu e Julieta também não -_

_Eu de novo **;3**_

_Voltei o mais rápido que consegui com o segundo capitulo,espero que tenha ficado bom._

_Mas vamos ao que interessa...._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2 – Quando olhares se encontram**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hinata estava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos ônix, não conseguia desviar o olhar, não se lembrava de algum dia da sua vida que tivesse ficado tão fixada em algo, a ponto de não conseguir parar de olhar.

- Hina! Hina! – Gritava Hanabi que vinha correndo em direção a irmã

Hanabi parou por alguns segundos ao ver a expressão distante de sua irmã mais Hinata um tanto distante até que era normal, mas não do jeito que ela a primeira vez que a menina via Hinata tão distante de tudo, e de todos.

-Hinata!Hinata! – Falou a menina puxando a manga do kimono da mais velha.- Hinata!HINATA! –Hanabi começava a aplicar mais força ao puxar o kimono da irmã

-Ahn? Ah! Como? –Ela realmente tinha perdido noção da realidade, começou a olhar para a festa como se estivesse em um universo diferente, como se a única coisa que tivesse conhecido a vida toda fosse um mundo onde apenas ela, e o dono daqueles olhos lembrar-se do que realmente se tratava toda aquela festa, Hinata olhou para baixo e encontrou um par de olhos perolados muito curiosos. – Hanabi?

-No que você estava pensando?-Indagou a pequena

-N-nada, em n-nada – Hinata não costumava mentir, mas naquele momento era necessário.Não havia uma maneira de explicar o que estava acontecendo até poucos segundos atrá tempo será que ela passou olhando pra ele? Oh Deus será que mais alguém percebera? Será que _ele_ tinha percebido? Corou de imediato ao pensar na possibilidade dele ter ela estava com a cabeça para ficar olhando daquele jeito por tanto tempo, para um completo ela não podia estar em seu juízo perfeito.

-Olha Hina – Falou Hanabi puxando da faixa azul amarrada por cima de seu kimono um leque branco com desenhos de pequenas e delicadas flores azuis, entregando-o para Hinata logo em seguida. – Feliz Aniversário – completou docemente.

Hinata pegou o leque das mãos da irmã e abriu com toda delicadeza, pode ver seu nome escrito, seus olhos não costumava ser afetuosa, mas quando o fazia conseguia deixar Hinata emocionada, ela sabia como deixar a irmã ainda mais sem jeito.

-Hanabi, é lindo, o melhor presente que já ganhei. – Hinata disse ajoelhada em frente a irmã,segurando uma das mãos da mais nova.

-Eu sei Hina, mas agora levanta, seu kimono é branco se você ficar ajoelhada ele vai ficar todo sujo, e eu ouvi o papai dizendo que os bordados dourados levaram meses para serem feitos – Falou Hanabi puxando as mãos da irmã para que ela se levantasse.

-Está bem, está já estou me levantando – Hinata falou sorrindo, era incrível como Hanabi evitava momentos muito sentimentais, lembrava seu pai, chegava a ser engraçado uma pessoa tão nova, tentando agir como adulta.

Assim que Hanabi deu as costas Hinata olhou novamente para a mesa de flores, estava tudo lá, as mesmas pessoas conversando, os mesmos vasos brancos de porcelana com as mesmas flores brancas e exuberantes, tudo estava lá como antes, tudo menos _ele. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke andava pela festa, estava realmente bela, muita bem organizada e decorada, e a noite colaborava muito com o clima da festa, estava agradável, a noite estava estrelada, e a lua cheia deixava o céu ainda mais bonito.A lua que por mais bonita que estivesse e por mais bela que fosse não chegava nem perto dos olhos que ele ficara tão fascinado por ela? Qual era o nome dela?

Sasuke era muito conhecido por suas conquistas, por ser um dos rapazes mais belos de toda Konoha, não que ele se incomodasse, afinal que diferença primeira vez que ele se sentia assim, sentindo algo diferente de mera atração física, era tão diferente. E pela primeira vez ele sentia que de alguma maneira sua vida dependia da existência da dona daqueles olhos.

- Sasuke, te encontrei!- Gritou uma voz já muito conhecida por Sasuke logo atrás dele

- Naruto! Você quer ser pego pelo Neji quer? Pois se continuar gritando desse jeito vai conseguir – Falou ele alterado

- Me desculpe – Falou Naruto com cara de arrependido pegando um copo de Sakê que estava em uma mesa perto deles – Onde você estava?

-Eu conheci uma garota – Disse Sasuke formando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios ao lembrar-se da jovem

-Mal entrou na festa e já está roubando corações? Sem sombra de duvidas é meu amigo – Falou Naruto e Sasuke se conheciam desde pequenos, por isso ele era sempre o primeiro a saber das conquistas do amigo. – E então, quem é a jovem de sorte?

- Eu _ainda_ não sei.

- Como assim não sabe? Você não perguntou o nome dela? – Falou Naruto indignado

-Ainda não tive chance, mas até o final desta festa, eu a encontro e descubro o nome minhas palavras Naruto – Dizendo essas palavras, Sasuke que até então não parava de olhar para os lados a procura da moça, viu de longe aquele Kimono branco com detalhes dourados que pelo menos por aquela noite ele reconheceria nem que fosse a quilômetros de distância. – Acho que essa é a minha depois nos falamos está bem?

-Ahn? Sasuke espere – Sasuke saiu deixando um Naruto confuso para trás. Naruto ficou observando ele sair andando apressado, desviando dos convidados até perdê-lo de vista. Conformou-se e virou o que sobrava de Sakê no seu copo, indo a procura de algum serviçal que pudesse servi-lo de mais bebida, pois apesar de estar na casa de um inimigo, festa é festa e deve ser aproveitada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata olhava para todos os lado a procura do jovem de olhos cor de ônix,sem muita sorte,por mais que olhasse para todos os lado não conseguia vê adorando o presente de Hanabi não conseguia evitar em pensar que ela poderia ter esperado um pouco para entregar-lhe o mesmo instante Hinata mal percebeu, mas o leque escorregou de suas mãos caindo a pouca distancia de seus pé abaixando para pegar o leque, mas outra pessoa o fez antes que ela alcançasse o objeto.

-Acho que isto, pertence a senhorita

Grandes e pálidas mãos pegaram o objeto do chão, e antes que Hinata conseguisse pensar, lá estava _ele_ o mesmo rapaz que chamara a sua atenção, o rapaz dos olhos ônix, lhe estendendo o leque a pouco recolhido do chã corou de imediato, mas estava sem reação, por mais que o observasse não fazia idéia do que faria ou diria caso ele lhe dirigisse a palavra, ela nem havia pensado nesta hipó recobrou os sentidos pegou o leque das mãos dele, o que ele pensaria se ela apenas ficasse olhando para ele depois de tamanha prova de seu cavalheirismo?

- O-obrigada – Falou fazendo reverencia em agradecimento

Ela colocou o leque na faixa que prendia o seu kimono,antes que ele caísse novamente de suas mãos,que agora estavam tremulas e suadas de tanto não sabia o que falar e ele também não, Sasuke se sentia ridículo, era a primeira vez que não sabia o que falar ou como agir perto de uma envergonhada tentava disfarçar olhando para o jardim,os dois estavam em uma parte do jardim um pouco distante do resto da festa,de lá se podia ter uma boa visão de tudo,e era onde ficava a árvore predileta de Hinata,a árvore que sua mãe plantara antes de sempre ficava lá quando queria se afastar um pouco de todos nas festas dos noite em especial ela observava as flores que estavam desabrochando,eram as flores mais bonitas de todo o jardim,e seu perfume com certeza era o melhor. Hinata olhava por toda a árvore, só via botões,nenhuma flor aberta,o que era uma pena,no seu aniversário de 14 anos no ano passado a maioria já estava aberta.

-Me perdoe por minha ousadia, mas a senhorita é de longe a jovem mais bela desta festa, e porque não de toda Konoha. – Tentou Sasuke,queria expressar o que sentira por ela,mas era tão difícil, nunca havia pensado que algum dia teria dificuldade em falar com uma garota.

-E-eu a-acho que o s-senhor ainda n-não viu todas as moças d-desta f-festa, p-pois se tivesse v-visto n-não diria isso – Hinata estava mais corada do que nunca com o comentário do rapaz,nunca se achou bonita,muito pelo contrario,se achava sem graça perto das moças de Konoha.

- Como pode dizer tamanha insanidade, se nem a lua é tão bela comparada aos seus olhos.- Sasuke insistia,desta vez ao terminara de falar percebendo que Hinata ia abaixar a cabeça,segurou o queixo da moça e levantou seu rosto delicadamente,até que os olhos dela fossem ao encontro dos seus.

- N-não,isso n-não é v-verdade. – Relutava Hinata que novamente se sentia hipnotizada pelos olhos do rapaz

-Posso estar sendo ousado demais,mas a sua beleza conseguiu me tirar de meu juízo perfeito,e fazer com que o único rosto que eu quisesse ver nesta festa fosse o ão eu não posso acreditar que a senhorita não é a jovem mais bela desta festa, e a mais bela que já conheci.

Sasuke ainda segurava o rosto dela,e olhava em seus olhos,que no momento estavam levemente não sabia se poderia controlar o impulso que sentia em beijá-la naquele momento, então resolveu que não iria chegando perto do rosto de Hinata delicadamente, esta estava sem reação, nem ao menos conseguia se aproximava devagar, para não assustá-la, mas em pouco tempo a aproximação já era tanta que suas respirações se mesclavam, ofegantes e aceleradas, o coração de Hinata batia tão rápido que ela chegou a pensar que a qualquer momento ele deu fim a distancia de milímetros que separava a sua boca da de Hinata, seus lábios se encostaram com delicadeza, e Sasuke deu um tempo para que Hinata se acostumasse com isso e pudesse dar continuidade ao beijo, a jovem talvez por instinto fechou os olhos assim que seus lábios se tocaram, Sasuke pretendia aprofundar o beijo e logo Hinata sentiu a língua de Sasuke pedindo passagem em sua boca, passagem que ela deu sem demora.O beijo era doce, porém muito um pouco lento, pois Sasuke pretendia curtir cada segundo aprofundar o beijo, Sasuke puxou Hinata pra si deixando uma de suas mão na cintura da moça, já Hinata que não sabia exatamente o que fazer levou suas mãos aos cabelos de queriam que aquele momento durasse para sempre, sabiam que não duraria, mas queriam ficar juntos, queriam sentir o calor um do outro, queriam permanecer ali, do jeito que logo tiveram que separar seus lábios em busca de ar, mas fizeram isso o mais lentamente que parando o beijo seus rostos permaneciam muito perto um do outro.

-Hinataaa! – Ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado Hinata se afastou de Sasuke muito rápido, ficando completamente corada assim que encarou o rapaz.A voz que a chamava era muito conhecida, era porque a chamava? Porque justo agora? – Hinata que bom que te encontrei – Surgiu a dona da voz,talvez um pouco ofegante,mas podia ser apenas impressão de Hinata.

-Tenten, algum problema? – Hinata perguntou preocupada

-Sim, Hinata.E muito sé pai esta pedindo que você entre, por favor.

-Está bem, eu vou. – Hinata virou-se para Sasuke que permanecia parado apenas olhando para ela. – Tenten, me de só um segundo – Falou Hinata olhando para amiga como quem implora por algo.

-Seja breve – Tenten disse, logo em seguida dando uma certa distancia dos dois, mas mesmo assim por perto.

- Eu t-tenho que ir.- Disse Hinata que parecia mais estar se lamentando

- Espero que não por minha causa. – Falou Sasuke com um sorriso de canto.

-N-nã-não,é que m-meu p-pai está m-me chamando,e-eu sinto m-muito. – Hinata agora corava, ela tinha beijado aquele rapaz e agora estava constrangida depois do comentário dele.

- Já que não há motivo para que eu fique, acho que também vou para casa, senhorita Hinata.- Falou Sasuke ainda sorrindo

-M-mas eu n-não sei s-seu nome – Hinata tomou toda coragem que tinha para dizer isso a ele, mas ela não podia ir embora correndo o risco de nunca mais vê-lo sem saber sequer seu nome.

-Sasuke – Falou sorrindo, não esperava que ela perguntasse, mas ficou feliz.

-Sasuke.E-então adeus Sasuke – Falou Hinata andando em direção a Tente logo após se despedir dele

Sasuke, no entanto ficou parado olhando Hinata e Tenten indo em direção a entrada principal da mansã ver quando Hinata discretamente virou para trás e olhou para ele, nesse momento surgiu um sorriso no rosto dele,Sasuke tinha ganho aquela sem sombra de duvida havia sido a melhor de sua vida.

-Sasuke! Ai está você. –chegou Naruto ofegante, parecia estar correndo – Ainda bem que encontrei você.

- O que houve Naruto? – Perguntou Sasuke despreocupado, certamente Naruto havia bebido demais e falado algo que não devia para alguma moça, e agora o pai da jovem devia estar atrás dele.

-Neji, ele sabe que estamos aqui.E os Hyuuga já estão vasculhando a festa atrás de você.Você sabia que por aqui sua cabeça vale ouro não sabia? – Naruto falou em tom de preocupação

-Precisamos sair daqui rápido – Concluiu Sasuke – Vem Naruto – Sasuke pegou o braço do amigo e puxou para entre as árvores, ele sabia como mesmo que fosse pego pelos Hyuuga, e certamente morto por Neji, ele sabia que aquela noite teria valido a pena, por ela, apenas por ela, Hinata a garota de olhos perolados que tinha levado consigo um pedaço dele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten e Hinata chegaram a sala, que estava razoavelmente cheia, a sala era muito grande toda branca com uma mesinha baixa de madeira escura e algumas almofadas vermelhas em volta, havia um vaso em cada canto da sala todos eles de porcelana,com as flores de acordo com a decoração da festa,brancas como todas as cortou a sala desviando de diversos Hyuugas que lá estavam, foi direto para a sala de seu na porta puxou-a com delicadeza.

-C-com licença – Pediu ao entrar na pai estava ao lado da mesa, de madeira escura como todos os outros moveis daquela casa, ao seu lado estava Neji, e em frente a ele Tsunade, e o resto da sala era ocupado por diversos Hyuugas, todos ela sabia que eram importantes,não sabia exatamente o que cada um deles fazia,mas sabia que eram importantes na família.

-Hinata, que bom que já está aqui – Falou ao perceber que a sala inteira estava olhando para ela sentiu-se muito envergonhada e corou de imediato.

- O que Houve? – Perguntou muito desconcertada

- A festa foi _invadida_, foi isso que houve – Falou Neji, a raiva em seus olhos era visível, ela nunca havia visto Neji naquele estado.

- Neji contenha-se – Censurou-o Hiashi – Hinata, eu sinto muito, mas não há mais festa, pois como Neji disse um Uchiha entrou na festa, certamente com o propósito de nos vez teremos que tomar medidas drásticas.

-Hiashi, é uma situação muito ruim, mas você mais do que ninguém sabe que deve contorná rivalidade já tem nos trazido problemas demais.Não vá arranjar um maior ainda. – Falou Tsunade,havia um pouco de medo na sua voz,mas era natural que tivesse em uma situação dessas.

- O que sugere que eu faça Tsunade? Esse Uchiha invade minha casa,sem nenhum motivo aparente e você quer que eu faça o que?Peça que ele fique e prove um pouco mais de nossa comida? – Falou Hiashi,já visivelmente alterado

-Não Hiashi,mas devia ser mais diplomáê é um líder,devia saber como agir de maneira civilizada,sem violência.-Esbravejou Tsunade nervosa

-Eu sei como agir,e tenho sido um bom líder para essa família a muito tempo.Não é um Uchiha que vai me tornar menos digno do meu cargo. – Hiashi já estava realmente bravo,nem mesmo Hinata o tinha visto nesse estado. – Hinata, vá para o seu quarto e fique por lá.Amanhã conversamos com mais calma.

licença – Hinata fez reverencia e saiu sem demora da sala,estava agradecendo mentalmente por ter sido saiu da sala fechou a porta com pressa e encontrou Tenten lá,parada com ar de preocupação,certamente por causa dos gritos vindos da apenas saiu indo em direção ao seu quarto sendo seguida por metade do caminho até seu quarto conseguia ouvir os gritos de Tsunade e de seu pai.Não a incomodava,ela andava como se estivesse nas nuvens,olhava para cada mesinha,cada vaso com flores ou cada quadro dos extensos corredores como se fossem as coisas mais belas que ela já havia achava estranho,um sorriso tão grande no rosto de a porta do quarto da jovem surgiu no corredor Ela e Tenten entraram,Hinata se certificou de que a porta estava fechada,jogando-se na cama logo em seguida.

-Vai me contar o motivo de tal sorriso? –falou Tenten Sorrindo

- Esse foi o meu melhor aniversário – Falava Hinata ainda sorridente

-Certamente graças aquele belo rapaz que estava com você ainda a pouco não é?

-Sim,é por causa dele – Hinata lembrava-se daqueles olhos,o que a fazia sorrir ainda mais.

-E quem é ele?

-Eu não sei ao certo – hinata disse,se levantando da cama. – Só sei o nome dele,mais nada –Posicionou-se em frente ao espelho e começou a desmanchar o coque que formava seu penteado,seus longos cabelos azuis caíram como uma cascata em suas costas

- Sabe? E qual é o nome dele? – Falou Tenten ajeitando-se no futon e lançando um olhar curioso para Hinata

-Sasuke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto e Sasuke corriam feito loucos para a casa do e tentaram recompor-se para que parecesse que apenas estavam voltando normalmente de algum lugar.

- Boa noite senhor Uchiha ,Boa noite Senhor Uzumaki – Recepcionou-os uma empregada,que levava uma bandeja de chá,quando os dois entraram num grande salão azul ,a entrada da mansão Uchiha.

-Boa noite – responderam os dois em coro

Sasuke já estava indo para seu quarto sendo seguido de Naruto quando foram interrompidos.

-Oh que bom que já chegaram –Falou com um sorriso sereno Mikoto ,a mãe de uma xícara de chá na mão e seu habtual kimono vermelho com delicadas flores amarelas, Mikoto estava parada na entrada da sala onde costumava recepcionar as visitas.

-Boa noite Mãe

-Boa noite Sra Uchiha –Disse Naruto fazendo reverencia

Os dois foram para os fundos da casa onde costumavam brincar quando eram crianças,e agora servia de refugio para no jardim dos fundos da casa,uma parte era a varanda da casa e ali perto corria um pequeno riacho,onde seu pai havia feito uma preferia ficar do outro lado da mais distante da casa,mesmo que pudessem vê-lo, pelo menos não podiam ouvi-lo.

-E então Sasuke, você encontrou a moça novamente? –Disse Naruto sentando-se na grama

-Encontrei, e pode parecer cedo acho que me apaixonei por ela.-Dizia Sasuke olhando para o céu ,ainda estava estrelado,e a lua brilhava tão intensamente quanto antes.

-Nossa, e como é o nome da moça que consegui roubar o coração do grande Uchiha Sasuke,me diga para que eu possa lhe dar os parabéns – Falou Naruto rindo

-Hinata,o nome dela é Hinata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Continua....._

_Fim de mais um capitulo,e eu ja começei o próximo xD_

_Muitissimo obrigada pelas Reviews,elas me motivaram muito ;D_

_E agora eu vou responde-las (ai que emoção T.T é a primeira vez que eu respondo reviews )_

_**Bruna-Hime: **Fico muito feliz por você não ter ficado com remorso de ler viu xD.E sobre matar os dois no final....eu ainda não sei o que eu vou fazer,porque um lado diz pra eu ser fiel a história original,e o outro não tem coragem de matar os dois T.T Mas ainda tem tempo pra resolver isso lendo ta,e obrigado pela Review _

_**Sazame Hyuuga**: Eu nem preciso dizer que das obras de Shakespeare essa é a minha preferida xD, já tentei fazer essa peça de teatro na escola duas vezes,mas nenhuma das duas deu certo T.T .Enfim,pelo__ menos a fanfic tem que dar certo xD. Muito obrigada pelos seus toques,tanto o dos detalhes,quanto o da ortografia,como eu to escrevendo no caderno e passando pro pc quando tenho tempo, eu tento corrigir com o word antes de postar.E os detalhes,bem eu sou detalhista na hora de contar as coisas,mas quando é pra escrever as vezes eu não sei bem como encaixar tudo,ou como descrever,mas eu to tentando e vou me aperfeiçioar escrevendo né. Muito obrigado pela Review,por ler a fic e pelos toques ^^_

_**Moniket: **Muito obrigado pelo incentivo ^^ e pela eu pensei em escrever uma fic com a história de Romeu e Julieta não consegui achar casal mais perfeito que o Sasuke e a Hinata. _

_**Uchiha Ery:** Fico feliz por voce ter gostado,e realmente espero qeu voce goste desse capitulo també pela Review. ^^_

_Depois desse momento de emoção que foi responder as reviews,eu agradeço por todas elas._

_Eu não sei exatamente se o encontro dos dois ficou bom,mas eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor,e talvez a parte do beijo não tenha ficado muito boa...me desculpem,mas eu não sou muito boa na discrição de beijos....espero que não tenha ficado tão terrivel assim o.o_

Bjooos (L)

e me mandem mais review ok ;D

é só apertar aquele retângulo lindo xD


End file.
